Talk:Eiichiro Oda
Another fan poll's results come in this issue, and Oda is higher up on the popularity list. Should we wait until the scans come out, and just follow the spoiler rules for this one? - BattleFranky202 13:52, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Someone put a note about te urrent spoilers on Law's page. That confusd me until I learnt of he poll. Its not really a spoiler I guess. I think though we should wait because only result 1-20 + 24 are translated. There is at least no.s 1-50 in there so we're missing about 2/3. One-Winged Hawk 14:39, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Is Awsome Is the greatest for creating One Piece he got talent and creativety. And he is a fan of the rapper Eminem who know?! Young Piece 21:30, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :Would you like to state where you heard that? I heard that, too, though I'm not sure if it's true. Where did he say that? - BattleFranky202 22:00, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Go see that Click Here ! It's their or you can ask him to be extremly sure! Young Piece 02:45, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Menaced I read something about Oda was menaced by his helper's wife. I read that he was menaced because the helper got fired and the wife stared to send SMS saying "Die, die" and more stuff like that. Is it true?MigueldeVivar 11:56, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :How would we know??? If you've heard a rumour, don't believe them. One-Winged Hawk 10:01, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I think it's not a rumor. Just click http://mangahelpers.com/news/details/154%7Cclick here. MigueldeVivar 12:05, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Not worth mentioning on the page anyway. Though I question Yahoo News. There are *some* sites out there that will report unsourced info.One-Winged Hawk 10:12, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Cross Epoch in Works section Should cross epoch be listed under works as well?--Mirradric 17:28, October 15, 2009 (UTC) New interview http://apforums.net/showpost.php?p=1392876&postcount=49 Well don't forget the credits and links, its 22:10 where I am so I don't really have time to update. I not one thing, the Bara Bara no Mi seems to be off the list of fav. DFs, but that was to be expected. A little note there is a tadbit on the 10th movie here as well. One-Winged Hawk 22:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) No Jump news this year Also, due to changes Greg might not be going to jump fest this year. Only a select few are being allowed into see the VAs and Oda and all (applies to all shows not just OP). Poor Greg's getting fitting mad over it. So looks like no new jump gossip this year. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 22:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) template can oda have one? --KiumaruHamachi 03:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Fan Mail I heard that Eiichiro Oda recived fan mail and answer their question. If thats the case then how do you ask a question to him is it by email or written mail? --Cococrash11 06:33, April 21, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Postal I think, via the Japanese Jump mag... We should really get their adress up. One-Winged Hawk 08:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't he atleast own a computer isn't email much easier for him? Does he also atleast know some basic english? I mean he does realize his manga is international so shoudn't he try to understand what foreginer what to say or ask question? --Cococrash11 22:55, April 21, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Oda signature I have made myself a gallery of the different signatures that Oda use in the tankobon release. I think that would be nice to have it on this page but I don't want to upload 57 files for nothing. Also I think this is typical of Oda as I don't think other mangaka do such things. By the way, is there a particular name for these signatures in the cover of the manga ? Kdom 09:42, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Not really sure what they are called but there is at least one thing I believe that seems to be definitely something that Oda uses as his signature of sorts from time to time. It's a stripped fish of sorts. Whenever he answers questions or discusses things in Logs or other places, he uses the fish as his avatar of sorts. Sometimes, the fish is just a fish and sometimes the fish is the head of a character. Regardless of whichever he uses, the fish apparently remains constant in one way or another.Mugiwara Franky 11:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Now that you mention it, I remember seeing what I'am pretty sure was a official color spread of Akira Toriyama in his signature robot suit and Oda who had a fish for a head. Is this another one of Oda's signatures? Because I was under the impression that it was him drawing his self-portrait in the manga (you know, like how Hiromu Arakawa's self-portrait in manga is a cow). Chopperdude 14:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Kazuya_Nakai has one yet Oda does not How does an anime voice actor have a template but the creator of the series does not? O_O --KiumaruHamachi 01:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Art Evolution Please, refer to File talk:Evolution.jpg about the use of this file. Social networks Does anyone know if he has official accounts on facebook/twitter? We can add them on the page. I found a lot of fakes, but never him... Incorrect year of marriage In "Manga career" and "Chiaki Inaba" sections there are two conflicting years for when Chiaki Inaba and Oda got married (2004 and 2005 are both listed as their year of matrimony). 05:53, January 15, 2013 (UTC) According to the Author's Notes of Volume 36, he was married last year. The volume was released in 2005, so it had to be 2004. 07:04, January 15, 2013 (UTC) By "Oda is a ban of rakugo." I guess we mean a "fan"? XD Grievous67 (talk) 14:04, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Noticed a grammatical mistake... "Mangaka" is used as a common noun in English, and Japanese is not usually capitalised as a priori. Its not a proper noun either so I don't think it should be capitalised. "Hello, I am a mangaka working for an amateur group." VS "Hello, I am a Mangaka working for an amateur group." For this reason, I think it would be best to decapitalise it. Feel free to revert, but list your reasons here plz. I won't revert back because I'm just a passing fan. [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ✐ talk contribs 21:11, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Breaks and health issues There are many things I would like to add here. Two things I would add the most is his break numbers and his health issues. I think it's important to add them here. Joekido (talk) 17:15, October 5, 2015 (UTC) I'd say go just go for it. The page is pretty out of date and could use some expansion. I've also been searching for months now to get an infobox pic that wasn't from the 90s for him... 17:20, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Use Google, I found a lot of up-to-date pictures of him Joekido (talk) 17:43, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Here are pics of him: http://myanimelist.net/people/1881/Eiichiro_Oda/pictures 11:07, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Update the current pic with a new one but move the old one to a gallery. Also sections like those will have to be carefully worded. Only use sourced info and no fan speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 16:16, October 6, 2015 (UTC)